zim,s story
by zimXshallXrule
Summary: Discontinued/transfered this fanfic has been moved to youtube link:www/youtube/com/user/313spring change the first two slashes to dots
1. vacation?

Zim's story friend or foe

It was just like any regular day for zim he would try to destroy the world but would fail every time

ZIM pov

I had gotten up from sleep mode and had got out of the lower levels of the base up in the main floor and as usual gir was watching the angry monkey show "gir why do you watch this show that has that horrible monkey" and gir just did was look at me with his head tilled looking at me blankly "never mind I have to fix your behavior chip some time… gir I'm going to the school try not to destroy the base while im gone" I said gir justed laughed and ran off in to the lab saying "I don't know what you just said"

AT SCHOOL

I had many reasons that when I rule this filthy ball of dirt this was going to be my first place to destroy but while I was in class with the dib human and the class and teacher that was giving us a lecturer about how all life will be doomed but after a at least an hour of torment in that class was over after the bell rang for lunch

AT LUNCH

Food there was worse then the class when I got my lunch I just sat at the empty table and just poked at my food and looked at it with a discuted look on my face "hey zim" dib said witch startled me and made me fall over my seat "what now dib stink" I asked while getting up "I just wanted to know your next evil plan" dib replied "HA like I'd tell you my plan" I said "you don't have one do you" he asked "yep that's pretty much it but soon dib im going to destoy this worthless planet" I said but I figured it was a little to loud that I said that becase every one in lunch I had to think fast "hey look over there!" I said pointing to a wall every one looked at the wall and I quicly ran back to my base so I pretty much justed cut school

AT ZIM'S BASE

I had slamed the door and leaned on it and gave a sigh of relief but I almost forgot I need to make my next evil plan to rule the earth would be hard becase I was running out of ideas and also becase of dib I pulled off my wig and contacts and went down to the lab. It had been an hour thinking of a plan but could not tink of any thing I pulled down on my antenna's "how could it be this hard to think of a plan"I thought then the computed said "master you seem stressed out" "I am not well mabe just a little bit " I said "well you could go back to irk and take a vacation" the computer told me "zim needs no vacation"I said "are you sure"computer asked me "now that you said that I think I changed my mind" I said "good becase I just packed for you" the computer said while shoveing the suit case in my face "you wanted me to leave dint you" I asked "ma-mabe"the computer said nervously

Dib's pov

While I was spy on zim thought the carma I manged to put back in when "hmm when zim is gone this might give me a chance to get information that he is an alien and destroy his base and then and only then will I stop talking to my self"I said to myself but I had to be prepaed so I went back to get a few of zim's weponds I stole


	2. THATS A PROBLEM

zim's pov

i was getting ready for my little vacation on irk but i had to make sure i could not be seen by any one or else im going to be in world of toble with the tallest

"gir stay here at the base and gaurd it i can't afford the dib-human getting the way of my mission" i said to gir "yes my master" gir replied in duty mode

i noded so went in to my voot crusier and tured it on then the roof opened up and flew off i would get there in just a few days becase i upgraded the engains

but some thing made me think about things might go at the base while i'm gone but i din't really care so i forgot about it "hmmm it will be a few days before i ged to irk so i think i can start off my relaxation by resting a little bit" i said then all of a sudden i started felling tierd after a few minutes i rested my head on the controls and fell asleep

...

dib's pov

location: ms. bitter's class

it was antother day in ms...bitters class and her giveing her lectures on how humanity will be doomed.. i looked over to zim's desk to make sure zim wasn't doing any tests on one of the studend's but he was not there i had a supisous look on my face just then the bell rang i left schools grouds and insted of going home i went to zim's base

location: zim's base

i went toward zim's door i knocked on the door "i hope zim's robot awnsers insted of him" i thought (a/n kinda short dont ya think)

...

zim's pov

location:somewere in space

i woke up from i beeping sound coming from the control panle "planet irk ahead" the ship's computer said i tured on the ships cloak on so no one would see me while landing

i landed in a field i grabbed the small constrution drill and begain to the to draw it like my base on earth than i activated the drill and placed it in the ground "hopefuly it what be as loud"i said to my self

and thankfuly it wasent\... i went in to the nearest place to get some thing to eat and drink but but as i was walking i triped over some one "hey what right dose it give you to trip ove the mighty" i cut myself off becase i found out who i triped over.. it was tak "no no i-it's you t-tak" as soon as i said that i tryed to get up and run but failed "now thats ga problem"i said to my self

...

dib's pov

location:earth;zim's base

the door oped up to revile gir once i saw him i sighed with relife "HI big headed boy"the annoying sir unit said while waving "HEY my heads not big" i said

"ANYWAYS HEY GIR WERE'S ZIM"I ASKED HIM... HE JUST STARED AT ME WITH HIS HEAD TILLTED "UHHH GIR-" I WAS INTERUPTED BY GIR HIM YELLING AND RUNNING INTO ZIM'S BASE "OK I THINK I BETTER ASK HIS COMPUTER" I SAID TO MYSELF WHILE GOING INTO ZIM'S BASE "UHHH COMPUTER"I ASKED "WHHHAT"THE COMPUTER WHINED "DO YOU KNOW WERE ZIM'S IS RIGHT NOW BECASE I AM FIGUREING THAT HE IS TRYING ONE OF HIS PLANS TO DESTROY THE PLANET"I SAID "ACTULEY HE IS ON IRK TAKEING A SMALL VACATION""I DIN'T KNOW ZIM TAKES VACATION'S"I SAID

...

(A/N FINNALY IT IS FINISHED SORRY IT TOOK TO LONG TO UPLOAD


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

the assaissin jak

dib's pov

location: zim's base

so all i just knew that zim was on vacation i was just around in zim's lab when zim's lazy computer said "incomeing tranmission from the tallest" when the computer said that that gave me an idea "awnser it" i said coldy just after a few seconds zim's leaders poped up on the screen "hello zim we were ju- WAIT your not zim were is he" red said

"his computer said he was on irk takeing a vacation" i awnsered they both slapped there foreheads "well any ways tell him to call us back becase we need to tell he something important"purple said "WAIT before yo-" they cut the transmission before i could ask them any questions "dammit" i said

...

zim pov

location: somewere on irk

it i relized it was tak she looked at me when she was shocked "sorry zim"she said when she said that i had a confused look on my face "uhh tak are you ok" i asked "i'm fine" she replied "well arn't you going to beat me up like always" i asked "well no that my mission back on earth and im over it and... zim can i tell you something" she asked "eh sure i was about to go back to my mission " i replied

"ok so we can talk in your voot crusier" she said we both walk to the voot and got in one we did it started to fly out of irk and to earth "so tak what was it you wanted to tell me" i said "well remeber how you defeated me"she said "yea" i replied

"well i angry but after some time i was on irk i thought you were kinda ... cute" she said my annteniea rised up "well thats weird becase i was thinking the same "i said blushing but some thing was bothering me that some thing was bad was going on in my base"counld't hurt to check" i thought i took the communicator out of my pak "what are you doing"tak asked "makeing sure gir din't destroy anything or dib got in my base"i said then called gir "HI"gir said "hey gir did any thing happen while i was gone becase i am comeing back" i said "the big head boy came in and the tallest called too" he said i sighed " well thank you gir a will be back in a few hours"i said "okie dokie" he said before i cut the transmission

"what wrong" tak said with a woryed look on her face "dib got in to my base again he dose not know when to quit" i said just then earth came into are view " well there's earth"i said

location:earth;zim's base

i went down to my house level to check if dib did any damage but it was wierd there was no damage at all "computer call the tallest i don't wont them to suspect i was on vacation"i said after a minute the tallest poped up on the screen "hello my tallest i was just calling just so" i was cut off by tallest red "save it zim we know you were on vacation on irk"he said i was shocked "how do they know"i thought "and i think it's time to tell you the truth" red said coldly "wh-what do you m-mean my tallest" i asked "you see your mission is nothing but a lie. your sir unit is'nt advanced it's an idiot and your fake mission on earth is were your exile and you've have been nothing but a laughing stock of the whole irken race you worthless little defect so were going to put you out of your misirey by sending an assainsin"tallest red said coldy my eyes were wide and i was shocked even tallest purple was shocked "good bye zim forever"tallest red said before cuting the transmission

tak pov

location zim's base

i was checking on zim's evil plans that he made but i got board andgot in the elavator to go up to the house level but when i got ther i saw zim in a conner with his face pulled up to his knees "hey zim you ok" i asked he looked up at me when i saw his face it looked like he had been crying for a few minutes "i just found out the truth" he said softly i was searching in my head for whathe ment and i figured it out the tallest told him the truth i sat beside him and put my hand on his sholder trying to comfort him

"it's all right zim then that means you free to do what ever you want no one can control you any more" i said smileing "that's right no one can control me any more " he said it seemed to make him more happy "But tak before red cut the transsmission he said he was sending an assassin here" he said " we'll take care of him but we got to know who were dealing with so the tallest would send the best assasin that he could get computer get me information on an assassin" i said " they would most likely get irken jak well used to be irken" the computer said

"what do you mean by used to be" zim asked "well according to the data it says during the battle on mekrob he went k.i.a (a/n if your wondering what it means it means killed in action) so his body dies but his pak remained alive so his pak searched for another body to live off but it was a sir unit's body (a/n yea im crazy like that) so he became an assassin working for money" the computer said

"hmm he might be a problem but mabe if we all fight together mabe we might defeat him" i said "so computer do you know were he is" i asked "he just started his way over here so he will be here tomoro depending on his speed" the computer replied

"so we only have a little bit of time to get ready" zim said "acttuly no time becase it's midnight" tak said

...

location zim's base

zim's pov

the next day

it was morning i had goten out of bed and went up to the house level only to see gir begging tak to eat his waffles "hey tak" i said waveing my hand "hey zim do you mind if i dissmattle gir" she asked "no we need all the help we can get" i said dis agreeing "warning incomeing voot crusier" the computer said i sighed "you ready" i said "yep" we all went up to the roof waiting for the voot to land every one was ready tak,me,the sirs even the computer

"there it is" i said pointing to the voot crusier landing when it laned we waited for the assaisin to come out

"hello every one i see you got ready for me " the assassin said evily when he came out he looked like gir excepct he was painted black red on his sholders tip of the annteias also his eyes but that depened on the mode he was in he also had a lightnig desine on his face "ready to die zim"the assassin said when he said that mimi had she ran towards him jak looked at mimi and got in a battle stance

mimi ponced on him and tackeled him to the ground but he punched mimi in the face and trew her off mimi got up and clawed him in the face but it it din't do much damage then

...

yay cliffie i hope what happenes and if your wondering what jak looks like it's my profile picture


End file.
